A device of the kind set forth in the first paragraph and a data carrier module of the kind set forth in the second paragraph are known, for example from the patent document WO 98/35452 A1. The embodiment disclosed in the cited patent document concerns a clock which accommodates a data carrier module whose holding means is formed essentially by a printed circuit board which serves to hold a time display device and a clock chip as well as to hold a transponder chip and a transmission coil. The transmission coil therein is arranged fully unprotected on the printed circuit board acting as the holding means. Consequently, handling of the data carrier module during, for example, the building in into the clock, is liable to influence or damage or partially short-circuit coil turns of the transmission coil whereas when the data carrier module has already been mounted in the clock, contaminations or moisture could lead to partial short-circuiting of coil turns of the transmission coil. the data carrier module has already been mounted in the clock, contaminations or moisture could lead to partial short-circuiting of coil turns of the transmission coil.
It is an object of the invention to avoid the described problems and to provide, while using simple means, an improved device of the kind let forth in the first paragraph and an improved data carrier module of the kind set forth in teh second paragraph.